


Gourmet

by colazitron



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician), One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the day after his birthday, Harry makes a stop-over in New York City before going back home to eat cheesecake with his maybe boyfriend. Ed's not sure he's very keen on the idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gourmet

**Gourmet**

 

"But, Harry-" Ed tries to complain, but Harry cuts him off with a chuckle.

"No. It was my birthday yesterday and if I want to spend it with my ... you and eat cheesecake, then I bloody well will. You'd better be in some sort of slinky lingerie by the time I get to your hotel."

"You're so much work, Styles," Ed huffs, but he's smiling.

"Yeah, I am. But I pay well," Harry teases and ignores the slightly scandalised look he's getting from the lady who's stood in front of him in the line in the little bakery.

"You're unbelievable. I should finish with you."

"Aw, you love me really."

"You wish."

"Yes, I do," Harry sighs heavily and shuffles forward as the line moves. "My blackened, crippled heart yearns for your affection, Edward, but you're starving it. That's really not very nice, is it."

"You're such an idiot. How long till you're here, anyway?"

"Bout half an hour. 45 minutes maybe."

"Just enough time to get a Brazilian wax and put on that nightie you got me for Christmas then," Ed grins and Harry bursts out laughing.

"That's what I'm talking about," he approves and then he's almost at the front of the line. "Listen, I've got to go, but I'll see you in a bit."

"Yeah, alright. See you."

The line clicks and Harry pockets his phone as the lady in front of him shuffles out of the way with one last judging glance in his direction. Harry steps up to the counter and gives the boy behind the counter a friendly smile.

"I'll have one of everything to go, please," he says and the boy raises his eyebrows.

"Having a party?" he asks, but dutifully opens a box and starts piling pieces of cheesecake inside. There's the regular kind. Several different kinds topped with colourful coulis - strawberry, mango, peach, kiwi, blueberry. There's one topped with chocolate. Caramel. New York is famous for cheesecake and Harry will be damned if he leaves here without trying it out. He pays the obviously bored boy when he's done and mock salutes in greeting before he steps out to hail himself a taxi, feeling giddily like the main character in a movie. Probably a romantic with the way this is going, but as long as he gets his happy ending, he doesn't really mind.

The drive to Ed's hotel is filled with white lies about why he's in New York, when he's obviously not from around here because while he doesn't expect anyone to recognise him, he doesn't really think "oh, I'm in a British boyband and about to see my sort of maybe boyfriend and hopefully shag him" will go over that well regardless. A couple streets down, their small talk dies down and the driver does him the courtesy of not keeping it alive forcibly. He gives him a handsome tip when he drops him off in front of the hotel. He knows Ed's room number and it's not swanky enough a hotel for someone to stop him when he makes a beeline straight for the lift.

When Ed opens the door with a small smile, Harry feels an eyebrow shoot up without him being able to do anything about it. Ed's in a blue and red plaid shirt with a grey hood attached and jeans that actually fit in all the right places. His face is clean shaven and his hair very carefully mussed. He actually did make an effort and if Harry weren't so floored, he'd probably be teasing him. He suddenly feels a little underdressed, even though he knows he outdresses Ed on his worst days.

"Um, hi," he finally says and it's Ed that laughs teasingly.

"Overwhelmed, Styles?" he asks and steps aside to let Harry in. Harry smiles at him almost softly and pushes the door closed behind him, so he can lean forward and peck Ed on the lips before he’s even taken off his coat.

“A bit,” he admits and then steps away. Ed’s skin tone is unforgiving against even the slightest flush and Harry only catches it high on his cheeks before he turns away, ostensibly to lead him into the adjoining bedroom. He’s giddy enough over seeing him not to comment on it. Instead he just follows him. Ed has pulled the duvet off the large bed and spread it out on the floor in the spot where the sun shines in through the large windows.

“Aren’t you a romantic,” Harry says, for lack of anything better to say. Ed only rolls his eyes good-naturedly at him and pushes him towards the impromptu picnic setup.

“You’ve only just now gotten that impression?” he asks and sits down, pulling at Harry’s hand, who falls down beside him automatically. When Harry doesn’t say anything, he reaches for the box he’s been carrying to peer inside.

“You’ve actually gotten cheesecake?”

“Yes,” Harry snaps back into the present form whereever the fuck he went. “And you will try it and you will like it.”

“What if I don’t?” Ed challenges.

“I’ll kiss you till you forget what it tastes like,” Harry grins and Ed can’t help the laughter that escapes him. With Harry, everything can be solved by kissing. It’s a fairly sound theory, Ed has to admit. Harry’s kisses to have some sort of magical quality to them.

“You’d kiss me anyway,” he bargains.

“I’ll kiss you extra,” Harry promises and his lips are so pink. So even though Ed knows that it’s ridiculous for Harry to claim he could kiss Ed more than he already does, he shrugs. It is his 18th birthday after all.

“Alright. Bring it.”

They find one spoon with the complimentary tea setup that’s on the cupboard and Harry claims it and takes the greatest delight in feeding Ed pieces that are honestly too big to count as ‘tasting’. The classic one’s nice enough but nothing that Ed would really want for himself, so he pretends to hate it and waggles his eyebrows at Harry until he gets his kiss. Chocolate is an improvement, but it’s not until they get to strawberry that Ed admits to liking the taste. Harry gives him a lingering kiss anyway.

“Oh, come on, I don’t even like kiwis!” Ed protests the piece splotched with green, but Harry sends him a look that his mum would be proud of and he obediently accepts the cake. It tastes about as nice as he thought it would - not at all. He doesn’t bother hiding his distaste and Harry laughs at him. As soon as Ed’s swallowed though, he offers him a piece of strawberry to cleanse his palate and then another kiss, so he’s placated. With a wicked glint in his eye, he ducks away when Ed leans in for another kiss and takes a bite of kiwi himself.

“Ugh, no!” Ed protests. Harry just continues eating the slice of cake and Ed can’t help but think of how horrible he will taste now. When Harry’s almost done, he grabs the spoon from him and slams their lips together, licking into his mouth. He grabs the back of his neck and pulls Harry in, getting up on his knees a bit because he plans to keep their lips attached until all he can taste is skin and saliva. Kiwi proves to be a difficult taste to get rid of and Harry groans appreciatively when Ed scrapes his teeth over his tongue. Pushing the cake out of the way, Ed pulls Harry closer with the second hand fisted in his hoodie. They lower themselves down onto their sides, keeping their kissing up as well as they can. Harry’s hands are huge on Ed’s cheeks and he can feel his skin warming up underneath the touch. He’s missed it.

“Hi,” he mutters, when they draw back and blink their eyes open again.

“Hi,” Harry smiles back and then they meet in the middle again for another kiss. Harry almost tastes like himself again.

“I missed you,” Harry then confesses, one hand toying with the hood string on Ed’s shirt, the fingers of the other one pushing in between the buttons to get to his skin.

“I missed you too,” Ed grants, because he has. More than he expected to.

“We’re stuck with each other now, aren’t we?” Harry asks, but he’s smiling, like the thought doesn’t bother him. It doesn’t bother Ed either. Not in the least. Harry may be an idiot a lot of the time, but an incredibly lovable one. He figures he never really stood a chance.

“Yeah, I s’pose we are,” he smiles back before leaning in to kiss Harry again. Their smiles make it difficult at first, but then Ed smoothly rolls Harry onto his back and leans over him and just like that they sink into soft, deep kisses again, the cheesecake forgotten somewhere at their feet.

**The End**


End file.
